


Wake up and Smell the Coffee

by Listenerofshadows



Series: Howl. [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All you really need to know, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Takes place sometime after the events of Gibbous, That's it, Werewolf AU, is that Virgil is a human, the other three are all werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: In which Virgil finds out that caffeine is apparently off-limits to werewolves.





	Wake up and Smell the Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know it's taking me forever to finish the next chapter of Gibbous. In the meantime, I'd thought I would post this one-shot I wrote on my tumblr based off an ask Acantha_Echo sent me. Please enjoy <3

“Good morning, Virgil!” Patton said, as he flipped a pancake, “I hope you’re feeling better.”

Virgil grumbled, still groggy from waking up moments prior. Truth be told, he still felt like crap. But that was just a normal Thursday for him. The one blessing was that Roman wasn’t up yet. Good; the last thing he wanted was the werewolf to pick a fight with him.

He shuffled over to the coffee pot, taking a mug from the cupboards and poured steaming coffee into it. He wrapped his hands around the warm mug, staring at the liquid inside the mug. Black–just like his soul.

Virgil took a huge swig of the drink, choking halfway through the process.

“Oh! Virgil! Are you okay?!” Patton asked, abandoning his pancakes on the griddle to rush over to Virgil’s side. He hovered anxiously, unsure how to help.

The human meanwhile held out a hand for Patton to wait.

“Is–is that decaffeinated?” He gasped, once regaining his breath.

“Yes,” Patton answered, tilting his head to one side, “is that a problem?”

“N-no, I mean I was just expecting regular coffee, that’s all,” Virgil said, looking wistfully at the coffee pot, “do you happen to have any?”

“I’m afraid not, kiddo. We don’t usually have caffeine in the house as it tends to be bad for us werewolves.”

“He’s right.” A new voice broke in.

Patton and Virgil turned to see Logan enter the kitchen. Despite the early morning hours, he still looked sharp as ever; his hair slicked back and his tie neatly in place.

“Werewolves tend to take on wolf aspects even in this form. Caffeine is deathly for animals including wolves. While that is not the case for us, the side effects tend to be worse for us.” Logan elaborated, before offhandedly saying, “Also, Patton, I believe your pancakes are burning.”

“Opps!” Patton yelped before attending to the pancakes at once.

“So…you guys don't have any caffeine on hand? No Red Bull or soda? Anything?” Virgil croaked, still in shock at the revelation that apparently caffeine was off-limits to werewolves.

“I’m afraid so,” Logan said, looking a bit amused, “although Virgil, studies have shown that caffeine can have negative effects on people with anxiety. Perhaps it’s wise you stay away from it.”

Virgil frowned, staring at the no longer appealing contents of his coffee mug. He couldn’t argue with Logan. It was true he noticed his nerves were always jittery after consuming caffeine. Not to mention his heartbeat rate felt a bit too erratic afterwards as well.

“Maybe you’re right.” He said, curling his lips as he placed the coffee mug on the table, as far away from him as possible.

“Of course,” Logan preened, “I am almost always right.”

Virgil hummed as he sat down at the kitchen table, neither affirming or denying Logan’s statement.

A peace fell over the kitchen after that. Virgil closed his eyes, listening to Patton sing Disney songs over the sizzling of pancake batter hitting the griddle. Occasionally he could hear Logan flip the page of the newspaper he was reading. He leaned back in his chair, releasing a small sigh. It was just a small, quiet moment. One that Virgil would probably forget about in the matter of weeks. But there was something about small moments, such as these, that made Virgil want to stay in them as long as possible.

“GREETINGS, PEASANTS!” Roman shouted, bursting onto the scene. Immediately he and Logan started a friendly squabble, with Patton occasionally chiming in with jokes and puns. Virgil's moment was gone.

He found himself smiling despite it.


End file.
